NaruSaku Story
by XORavenChanOX
Summary: Eeeehhh, made this like around 2 years ago, so I don't really remember it.


Sakura was in her bedroom, looking at the window. It was pretty sunny outside and some birds flew by. She lightly sighed to herself out of boredom. 'What can I do today...? Today is an day off and who knows what Yamato-sensei and Sai are doing. Naruto might be sleeping all day or eating some ramen at the Ichiban ramen shop. Like when doesn't he?' Sakura thought as she laid her head onto her pillow. She slowly started to closed her eyes a bit as he started to remember the last time she saw Sasuke. Sakura was alone in her house. Her mother went out shopping. Soon, there was a lightly knock on her front door. Sakura opened her eyes and sat up. 'Is someone knocking on the door?' She thought and lightly blinked a few times. She got off from her bed and walked out of her bedroom as she heard the knocking on her door again. 'Who could it be? Did mom lost her keys after she left?' Sakura started to wonder. She soon was standing in front of the front door. She then looked into the peek hole that was on her door. "Huh?" She said as she saw Naruto outside of her door. 'Naruto? What's he doing here? What does he want?' She thought as she took her eye away from the peek hole and unlocked the door. She opened the door and looked at Naruto. She kept the hand that opened that door onto the door handle and the other went onto her hip. "What is it Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto looked up at Sakura and had his eyes closed, like he did sometimes when he was younger. He then opened then and looked at Sakura. He smiled a bit. "It's the day off. And I had nothing to do. I just wanted to see if you were home or going shopping with someone, or something like that." He told her. 'He came all this way to my house just to tell me that?' Sakura thought. She lightly sighed a bit. Naruto blinked a few times. Sakura looked at Naruto. 'I think he just wants something...' She then started to think Naruto came over to see her for another reason. "Ehh...Sakura-chan?" Naruto said. "Do you want something, or did you really just came down to see me?" Sakura soon asked. Naruto lightly blinked a few times, but he soon gave her a grin. "I just wanted to see how you were doing on the day off. Usually, you be going out shopping or whatever. I'm surprise that you're home." Naruto said as he was rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura just looked at Naruto, with a little bit of blush on her face, but it did not show. "D-do...do you wanna come inside Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto started to blush a bit also. He looked at her and nodded a bit. "I-if you want me to come inside." He said and kind of looked down. "I would like you to come." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Naruto looked back up to her and smiled back with a little more blush on his face.

Naruto was now sitting in the living, on the couch and he was playing with his fingers, like how Hinata does when she tries to talk to him when she wants to tell him something. 'T-this...feels a little weird...to be at Sakura-chan's house. She would never let me come near her and now she's letting me stay here for a bit...' Naruto thought as he started to get a little nervous being at Sakura's house for the first time. He lightly sighed to himself, trying to help himself clam down a bit. Soon Sakura came into the living room where Naruto was. She had two cups of green tea in her hands. She put one over to Naruto. He put his hands onto the cup and she pulled her hand away from the cup. Naruto lightly nodded his head and thanked her. Naruto was still blushing a bit and looked at the tea. He started to get more nervous as Sakura sat down to the other end of the couch. Sakura was drinking her tea. She soon looked over to him. "Is it too hot Naruto?" She asked. Naruto soon looked back up and looked over to her. He shook his head. "N-no...! I-it's fine...!" He said and kept blushing. He soon started to drink a bit of the tea and soon put the cup onto the small coffee table that was in front of their legs. He started to wave his hands in front of his mouth. "That's hot...!" Naruto kind of yelled a bit. Sakura soon put her cup of tea onto the coffee table also. "I'll get you some cold water Naruto." She said as she got up from sitting and left the living room. Around a minute later, Sakura came back with a mug of ice cold water. She went over to where Naruto was and looked over to his cup. The tea was gone. She looked over to Naruto.

Naruto was making a small look on his face. It seemed like he burned his tounge off or something. "Um...Naruto. If it was too hot, you shouldn't have drink it all..." Sakura said as she put the cup of ice cold water onto the coffee table and picked up the cup Naruto had. She lightly sighed and started to walk to put the water away. "But I don't wanna waste something that you made for me Sakura-chan." Naruto said as she was about to put the cup away. She kind of stopped herself from hearing that. 'N-naruto...' She thought kindly. After that, Sakura put the cup away and she walked back into the living room. She looked over at Naruto and smiled a bit. Naruto lightly blinked a few times. "Thanks Naruto. That means a lot to me." Sakura said to him. Naruto started to smile a bit and blushed a little. He started to nodded his head a bit. "Y-your welcome...S-sakura-chan." He said. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Sakura asked. "B-but what about your mother?" Naruto asked. "If she goes out shopping over 30 minutes long, she out with her boyfriend. It happens all the time." She told him. "You can pick any movie you want Naruto." She added and gave him a smile. Naruto just kept blushing a bit. "Ummm...ok then. I don't know where the movies are..." He said. Sakura soon pointed. "They're over there." She said. Naruto got up from the couch and walked over to the movies. He started to scan them with his eyes, too see if he could find a good movie for both of them to watch. 'M-maybe get something to get her close to me...' He thought as he was now looking for scary movies. He soon found one. "Is this one alright Sakura-chan?" He said. She didn't answer. He looked behide himself. "Sakura-chan?" He called. She came into the living room. "I'm sorry. I was warming up some ramen cups for us." She said. He shown her the movie cover. "This alright?" He asked. "A scary movie eh? I'm guessing you haven't seen it?" She asked. Naruto shook his head. "Put it and start when the ramen cups are ready." She said and went back to cook the ramen. Naruto then put the movie in another small onto a DVD player that was on the TV and pushed it in. He waited for Sakura to finish the ramen before he started the movie.

Now the two were watching the scary movie. 'Nothing yet...' Naruto thought as he was eating the ramen noddles from thr cup that Sakura made. 'I wonder why Naruto picked this movie...I've seen it so many times, but I still get bad feelings about this movie. There's just something about it...OH! Maybe Naruto knew that most girls will get sacerd from a scary movie. That's it!' Sakura thought as she kind of looked over to Naruto. Naruto soon looked over to Sakura. "You don't like the movie Sakura-chan?" He asked. "I already told you Naruto, it's fine." She said and with light sigh. Naruto was finished with his cup ramen. "Where do I put this?" He asked. "Just leave it on the coffee table for now. I'll throw it out after the movie." Sakura said as she was also finished with her ramen. Naruto just nodded and put the ramen cup onto the coffee table. He kept his feet onto the ground. He didn't really want to put his feet onto the couch, Sakura's mother would might find out that Sakura had someone over at their house. After around half way into the movie, Sakura kept getting scared at some parts, so she sat close to Naruto. Naruto didn't really see Sakura moving closer to him. He kept watching the movie. He let out a small yawn, he covered his mouth with his hand. Sakura looked up at him. "Bored of this movie?" She asked. Naruto shook his head. "Just a little sleeply." Naruto said. He then looked over to where she was and saw how close she was getting to him. He felt his face going red.

'S-sakura-chan...s-she's...so close...t-to me...W-what do I d-do?' Naruto thought because confused a bit. Sakura was still watching the movie while Naruto was carefully moving shaking his head and not wanting Sakura to see what he was doing. 'What do I do? What do I do? Oh man...This isn't really easy! This is like the first time Sakura-chan has ever been close to me!' Naruto was now yelling in his mind. Soon he just clammed himself down and looked over to Sakura again. Sakura just jumped a bit which made her head hit Naruto in the chin. "ACK!" Naruto made a sound after being hit. Sakura looked over to Naruto and put a hand onto her head. "Naruto. Are you alright?" Sakura asked feeling a bit bad for hitting him in the chin for being scared. Naruto was rubbing his chin a bit. "Yeah. I'm alright. It's fine Sakura-chan." He said, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand and looked over to Sakura. His eyes went a bit wide and blushed so much seeing Sakura's face right over to his. 'WHOA WHOA WHOA!' Naruto thought. Sakura just moved his hand away from his chin and pushed his head up a bit. Naruto just blinked a few times. 'What...? He thought as also being more confused. "It isn't so bad Naruto. It's gonna be alright." Sakura told him and smiled a bit. Sakura put his head back over to look at the TV and patted onto his cheek. Naruto still had a confused/shocked look on his face. He lightly blinked a few times. He looked over to Sakura to see that she was back on the other end of the couch.

'H-how did it come to this?' Naruto yelled in his mind. He lightly sighed which couldn't be heard and watched the rest of the movie, crossing his arms. Sakura kinda looked over to Naruto and had a small smile on her face. She got off of the couch. Naruto didn't really mind, he just thought she was just gonna go to the washroom or something. Sakura walked over to the TV and turned off the movie. Naruto blinked a few times. "Eh...Sakura-chan?" Naruto said. Sakura took out the DVD and put it away and she turned off the TV. Naruto was so confused right now. Sakura looked over to Naruto and kept the smile on her face. Naruto was still confused. Sakura walked over to him and took one of his hand and held onto it, pulling him off the couch. Naruto got onto his feet and looked at Sakura. "Sakura-chan?" He said, blinking a few times once again. Sakura just smiled and kept holding onto his hand and started to walk to the stairs. She kept kinda of pulling onto Naruto's arm as they were walking up the stairs. 'W-where is Sakura-chan taking me...?' Naruto thought and blushed as they both walked into a room. Sakura soon let go of Naruto's hand and closed the door. Naruto just stood there until Sakura kinda pushed him over to a bed. She made him sit onto the bed, facing her.

Naruto looked up at her and started to blush more and was being shown. "S-sakura-chan...?" Naruto said, almost like a whisper. 'W-what is Sakura-chan going to do? Why did she bring me in here? In a room? And...being alone...?' Naruto thought and kept looking at Sakura. He was so confused at he didn't really know what was going on right now. Naruto just closed his eyes to make himself clam down. 'Ok Naruto...this is like your first time being with Sakura-chan alone. Get a hold of yourself man! You're with the women you love!' Naruto thought to him. Then, he felt something. This something was soft. Where was it touching him. He slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on in the real world now. He eyes widen to see that Sakura was kissing him. His face just went red. Soon she pulled away. Naruto's eyes were still wide. "S-sakura-chan...?" He said in shock. Sakura blushed a bit. "Naruto...I...I really like you..." She said and looked over to the side. Naruto lightly blinked and his eyes weren't so wide. "W-what...?" He asked. "I can't believe I'm saying it...but...I really like you Naruto...I love you...! Naruto...I just want to be with you...!...I only love you!" Sakura was telling him this right in his face. Naruto was still in shock from the kiss from Sakura. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lightly blinked. "Sakura-chan..." He wrapped his arms around her back as she stay close to him. "Sakura-chan...you don't know how happy I am to hear that from you..." Naruto smiled. "Naruto..." Sakura said and looked up at him. Naruto kept giving her a smile. "Sakura-chan...I..."

Soon there was black everywhere. W-what's happening? Where's Naruto? What was he going to say?

Sakura found herself laying on her bed alone. She slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat herself up. She lightly blinked a few times and looked down at a hand. She soon to found being with Naruto was a dream. 'It...it was all just a dream...' Sakura thought and looked down a bit. She saw that it was a sunny day. She lightly sighed to herself and was about to get out from her bed. She looked down at her feet and lightly sobbed. 'It felt so real...I thought...I really told Naruto that I liked him...I guess...I can never really tell him...' She thought. Soon she heard someone calling her from he window. The window was open so she rubbed her eyes a bit and looked up. "Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto was at her window. She blinked a few times. "H-how did you get here from the window?" Sakura kinda of yelled in question. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. You wouldn't open your door. I was knocking on it so much, I thought you should of heard it. I guess you were sleeping." He just gave her a small smile as he came into the bedroom. "H-hey...! You just came walk in here for no reason Naruto!" Sakura told him. "I have a very good reason!" Naruto said. "What is it then?" Sakura crossed her arms and waited for a reply from Naruto. He walked over to her and placed his hands onto both of her cheeks and gave her a lightly kiss onto the lips. Her eyes just went wide. He pulled away and smiled a bit. Sakura just had alot of blush on her face. "Sorry it took so long to tell you this, but..." He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Sakura-chan..." He had a bit of blush on his face. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and lightly sobbed. "Naruto...I love you too...!" He smiled and they hugging each other. 


End file.
